Easy
by dorydafish
Summary: Kurt sees Dave the morning after the weekend before - 'Sure they had had an awesome date on Friday and spent the rest of the weekend texting each other.  But this was different.  This was school.' KURTOFSKY FLUFF


_**I just wanted some fluff! So this is Dave and Kurt, Monday morning after their first date on Friday night.**_

* * *

><p>Kurt inhaled as he spotted Dave in the hallway talking to Azimio. Sure they had had an awesome date on Friday and spent the rest of the weekend texting each other. But this was different. This was school. It wasn't as if Kurt could just walk up to Dave and act like they were boyfriend and boyfriend. The guys on the team had barely gotten used to the idea of Dave being gay. No, he would just have to walk past and let Dave make the first move. And maybe Kurt could call him later and they could sneak under the bleachers and make out like they had done in the cinema.<p>

Kurt blushed as he remembered how Dave had kissed him. Strong and slow as if Kurt was the only thing that mattered. Like he didn't care about the movie or the popcorn, but just kissing Kurt. He remembered literally shivering at the intensity and Dave's warm breath on his face as he asked if it was okay. After that first kiss, Kurt could barely form words; he'd just nodded and pulled Dave closer.

Even when they paused for air, Kurt couldn't concentrate on the plot of the movie. How could he with Dave's arm draped around his shoulders like that? All he could do was lean back and will his heart to stop jumping so erratically every time Dave's finger's 'accidentally' brushed over his bare shoulder. For most of the movie, Kurt had snuck glances at Dave, and stared at the way his lips were curled upwards, and the way his eyes were sparkling from the reflection of the screen. His fingers had itched to trace that strong jaw line. And when Dave caught him staring, Kurt didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed. He's just shrugged and placed a lingering kiss on the other boy's lips.

But it was now Monday, and the magic of the date was wearing a little thin. Adjusting his hair, Kurt strode confidently down the corridor and forced himself not to look in Dave's direction. He held his breath as he walked closer towards the two boys and exhaled when he was just about passed. But he didn't account for a strong hand grabbing his wrist. He looked at the hand then back up at the boy who's hand it was.

Dave was still in mid-conversation with Azimio, but he hadn't let go. Instead he just tugged Kurt towards him so that he could wrap that large arm around him. Kurt was confused. As was Azimio.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

Dave grinned at Kurt and then looked back at his best friend. "Went on a date with Fancy, Friday night. The making out was awesome so I've decided that I want to keep him around."

Azimio cringed. He did not need to know stuff like that about Karofsky. "Okay first of all gross, don't tell me shit like that. Second, Hummel?"

"Yes, Hummel. You got a problem with that Z?" Dave gave Azimio a stern look as if to say, he'd better be cool with it.

The other jock put his hands out in mock surrender. "Not really, just don't make out in front of me and it's cool."

Dave smirks at his best friend and looks back at Kurt. "You might want to leave then."

"Oh man! I'm out," Azimio said making a face as he backed away, shaking his head to himself.

Kurt laughed along with Dave before pulling away. "Why are you so sure that I want to keep you around?"

Dave leant against the row on lockers and dropped his hands to Kurt's waist, pulling him in closer. "Because we had such an amazing date and you couldn't stop thinking about me all weekend?" Kurt felt Dave's thumbs moving across his hips, the smirk never leaving his face.

Kurt leans his forehead on Dave's chest so the jock is less aware of the blush creeping up his neck. "Cocky much?"

Kurt could feel the vibrations of Dave's laughter bubbling up in his chest and decided he loved the feeling. "You know, Hummel, a less of a gentleman could have made a joke about that."

"David Karofsky, a gentleman? That'll be the day," Kurt said, lifting his head up and looking into Dave's eyes.

"So you were planning on walking passed me without a hello?" Dave asked.

"Hello, David."

"That wasn't the kind of hello I had in mind," Dave said, the boyish smirk firmly back into place as a large hand was placed on the small of Kurt's back pulling him even closer towards Dave.

"Oh yeah?" said Kurt smirk mirroring Dave's. He placed his hands on Dave's chest and pushing his lips against Dave's deciding they'd done enough talking for one morning.

* * *

><p>Both boys were late to their first class of the day. Thankfully their teachers chose to ignore the fact that their clothes were a little wrinkled, their hair was a little disheveled and their lips were a little bruised and swollen. Because neither teacher wanted to be responsible for removing the goofy smiles on either one of their student's faces.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Too much fluff right?<strong>_

_**I don't even care! :P**_

_**I just wanted a bunch of happiness for these boys and this is what my brain came up with.**_

_**Reviews would be lovely! But if not, thanks for reading anyway!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
